


On a Bed of Sweet Surrender

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, GFY, Getting Back Together, Makeup Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, Willow, make-up sex…</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Bed of Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetwhip (Gabrielle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759385) by [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo). 



> This is a sequel to Gabrielle’s B-day ficlet, Shades of the Past. You don’t necessarily have to read that to get this, but it might help. Several people asked for a sequel, but I had no inspiration until I got my hot little hands on Dierks Bentley’s new CD ‘Modern Day Drifter’. The song is called, [_Come a Little Closer_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVGw7FbohY4) and I absotively love it. When he did this live in concert, it was like liquid sex, and I found the lyrics worked quite well for this little scene. The song lyrics are at the end.
> 
> Originally posted 5-13-05.

~*~*~*~*~  
They stood across the room from each other, staring, studying each other’s eyes. Wanting to believe so badly that this was the right thing. He whispered her name softly, achingly, and it was all she’d ever hoped to hear. A song started playing softly in the background and she thought it rather appropriate.

They drifted together, their hands tentatively reaching out to touch, slowly relearning the feel of each other’s bodies. Lips met, softly at first, then harshly as hunger rose and threatened to consume them both. Backing away, wanting to take their time.

Clothes melted away and, slowly, Angel lay Willow down on their bed. He lay down next to her and brushed his fingers over her face. He kissed her gently, reverently, before pulling back and staring into her shining eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

She shook her head and placed a finger to his lips. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

There were no more words as the vampire and the witch made love. Brown eyes held green as Angel thrust into Willow smoothly, deeply. She held her breath, part of her still scared of what could happen. As both moved inexorably towards release, she closed her eyes and held him tighter. Angel slowed his thrusts and pressed kisses to her face.

“Leannán, Willow, look at me, baby, please,” he whispered urgently.

Willow blinked away tears as she opened her eyes and gazed into Angel’s loving face. He wiped away her tears, “I’m so sorry I hurt you, love. I don’t know if I can ever make it up to you, but I’ll spend the rest of my existence trying. I’m here with you, Willow, only you. Please believe me.”

He held her gaze as he resumed his movements, building their passion once again. Willow stayed silent, just watching and feeling, beginning to let go of her fear as she saw her lover’s face, beginning to believe. He focused so completely on her, it was like nothing she’d ever known before. And when he came, crying out her name, Willow followed him with a low moan.

As they lay curled together in the twisted sheets, Willow ran her fingers through Angel’s hair. She didn’t know if the change would last, still, she held hope. After she’d left him, Angel had launched an all-out campaign to win her back. It had taken him almost a year to convince her that he was serious, but at last, here they were. Now, only time would tell.

As Willow drifted off to sleep, the song that had been playing repeated once again, and she smiled. Yes, it was very appropriate.

_“Come a little closer baby_  
I feel like layin’ you down  
On a bed of sweet surrender  
Where we can work it all out  
There ain’t nothin’ that love can’t fix  
Girl it’s right here at our fingertips  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin’ you down 

_Come a little closer baby_  
I feel like lettin’ go  
Of everything that stands between us  
And the love we used to know  
I want to touch you like a cleansin’ rain  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like lettin’ go 

_If there’s still a chance then take my hand_  
And we’ll steal away  
Off into the night ‘til we make things right  
The sun’s gonna rise on a better day 

_Come a little closer baby_  
I feel like strippin’ it down  
Back to the basics of you and me  
And what makes the world go ‘round  
Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we’ve ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strppin’ it down 

_Come a little closer baby_  
Just a little closer baby  
Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin’ you down” 

-30-


End file.
